The End of the World
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Dios dijo Adán y Eva ,no Fry y Zapp. Pésimo summary,lo sé...pero espero que alguien lo lea. (AU/OneShoot/SLASH)


Ok,hace mucho que no me animaba a escribir fanfiction, por culpa de la escuela que me hace escribir cosas que definen mi futuro y eso no es mi divertido. En cuanto a los fics abandonados…ok no tengo chistes buenos, porque son comedia y de series que ya no me interesan.

En cuanto a Futurama, llevo como 4 meses sin verlo, pero mi amor por el frapp jamás se va a morir. Y desde ando con ganas de escribir cochinadas (lease cochinadas en el sentido perverso y no el hecho que mi estilo de redacción es pésimo), entonces aquí tienen esto.

Pero, acá dejo algo de contexto desde que, ese fic no es como los demás, sino un Betas AU. Ok, qué es eso? Muy bien, beta se le llama a algo que es…digamos, le primer borrador de algo, en este caso serían sketches y conceptos que fueron retirados para su versión final. En este caso, hace meses me topé con los conceptos beta de Futurama y me he dedicado ,de bueno darle vida solamente por diversión, además porque originalmente el show iba a ser en un futuro apocalíptico y, bueno ¿A quién no le gustan esas cosas?

Así que más o menos está la cosa, Nueva York está destruido, solamente unos pocos siguen con vida a pesar de que la tecnología en el futuro es escasa. Solamente Fry un joven cuya vida fue arruinada al congelarse criogénicamente por accidente, Leela una cíclope obsesionada con pelear y que no está muy cuerda, sin contar del capitán Zapp Brannigan,quien abandonó su puesto en el gobierno para ayudar a ellos, específicamente al pelinegro…cuyos motivos serán expuestos a continuación.

-ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene contenido sexual, así que si eres menor de edad, te recomiendo que te vayas a tomar tu leche y a dormir! que mañana tienes escuela, o no sé, pero no deberías estar leyendo estas cosas...o léalo con discreción xD. Si no te gusta el slash/yaoi (o sea GAY) existe un lindo botón arriba del explorador que dice "atrás". Además los personajes de Futurama ,no me pertenecen, sino a Matt Groening (si fuera mío, todavía seguiría al aire y Zapp saldría más seguido e.e),en fin. Disfrútenlo!

**The End of the World**

En una ciudad completamente destruida, donde todo a la vista era gris o con edificios destruidos por las invasiones causadas través de los años. Pero eso no significaba la calma, la gente temía constantemente que sus vidas fueran pulverizadas por los aliens, los cuales siguen merodeando y con sus poderes pueden reducirte a cenizas, como bien dicen…polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás. Sin embargo pocas personas siguen peleando por sobrevivir…

Mientras que caminaban por la cera destruida, llena de agujeros y escombros de autos y comercios, estaban dos hombres. Uno de ellos traía puesto un uniforme rojo, un peinado rubio y bien cuidado a pesar del deplorable contexto acompañado de un joven con ropa menos formal que el anterior, pero siendo casi un uniforme burócrata, su cabello negro con pocas canas y la expresión en su rostro era completamente seria. Ambos se encontraban hablando…

-Han pasado 3 horas y aún no sabemos nada de la capitana Leela-decía el joven pelinegro viendo al reloj- es mucho tiempo…su supone que nos veríamos aquí para compartir nuestros hallazgos.

-No te preocupes,Fry -responde el rubio quien se mostraba sumamente relajado- ni que se le hubieran comido los gatos o lo que sea.

En ese entonces, a pocos metros detrás se escuchó una explosión, por inercia ambos corrieron muy lejos, detrás de los restos de una tienda, el pequeño pelinegro se encontraba en shock mientras jadeaba del cansancio, solo volteo a ver su amigo y…

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA ZAPP-Con un rostro enojado zarandeaba a su compañero- SEGURAMENTE ELLA MURIÓ EN LA EXPLOSIÓN Y…Y…NO,QUE HORROR…NO.

-Tranquilo- intentaba responder mientras seguía siendo "atacado", hasta que el otro terminó cansando-no sabemos si ella estaba ahí, no seas melodramático y agradece que no estábamos ahí.

Tienes razón…-respondió un poco más calmado pero seguía algo asustado- odio este lugar, maldigo la hora que terminé aquí…no quiero que ella muera, no hay chicas para repoblar la raza humana.

Ante esas palabras, solamente divirtieron a Zapp quien mostraba una extraña sonrisa y puso su brazo en el hombro de Fry,su aura era relajada pero algo no estaba bien.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo amigo,-río un poco-pensando en sexo, tan guardado te lo tenías.

-N-No! no es lo que piensas!-negaba mientras estaba sonrojado ,la verdad a él no le gustaban esa clase de cosas, pero quería sobrevivir- es por el bien de la humanidad!, pero bah! qué más da, ella seguramente está muerta…-eso último se escuchó con una voz ronca con ganas de llorar.

-No necesariamente-al momento de decir eso…hubo un silencio incómodo.

-No sea tarado, capitán -el joven regresó en compostura tratando de calmarse-si mis cálculos no fallan, solamente quedamos nosotros como los últimos humanos sobre la tierra…básicamente tendríamos que reproducirnos, cosa completamente inútil.

-Por qué?-preguntó el capitán haciéndose el inocente, a pesar de que sabía exactamente a donde su compañero quería llegar-

-Somos varones, es imposible juntar nuestro ADN y reproducir nuevas formas de vida, al menos que…como sea, sigue siendo imposible, se necesita un espermatozoide y un ovulo para fecundar un nuevo ser humano-Fry intentó dar una explicación lógica y explicita, el solamente quería que lo dejaran en paz y llorar de la desesperación en un rincón- así que deja de malinterpretarme.

Entonces,Zapp echo la carcajada de su vida, completamente entretenido por la explicación ,aunque parecía que básicamente las palabras le hubieran entrado y salido por los oídos.

-Que tierno,¿pensabas que te estaba coqueteando?-seguía sentado al lado de Fry con el brazo en el hombro de este. De pronto esa mano empezó a hacerle "cariñitos" en la cabeza, como si se tratara de un perrito- ¿Qué no me encuentras atractivo para repoblar el mundo?

-N-No!-Grito nervioso, no estaba seguro si era por la insinuación o porque probablemente hirió los sentimientos de Zapp, él quizás podría ser un flojo pero muchas veces le había salvado el trasero, realmente lo respetaba aun así, aunque no necesariamente eso los convertía en amigos.- No se lo tome a mal! usted es muy atractivo, no lo voy a negar. Pero repito, somos hombres y no podemos tener relaciones sexuales.

-Entonces, si hipotéticamente…-volteo a ver completamente serio a los ojos de su "amigo"-pudiéramos hacer, tú sabes bebés o esta porquería genética que me recitaste…harías el amor conmigo?

Ante esas palabras,Fry se quedó boquiabierto, a pesar de que él fue completamente claro en su palabras seguía confundido ¿Por qué insistía? y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué quería dormir con él, con Philip J. Fry?,su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y empezó a temblar "Esto debe ser un sueño…una pesadilla, esto no está pasando" era lo que se repetía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué? No soy homosexual-intento levantarse de su lugar pero Zapp seguía teniendo contacto físico con él, cosa que lo angustiaba aún más-me temo que tengo que rechazar su propuesta, a pesar de que usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ha ayudado a mí y a mi amiga en problemas, me ha salvado de…

El joven, no pudo terminar su discurso por…¿un beso? sí, estaba siendo besado por el ex-capitán del Nimbus,el beso no duró más de un minuto pero para ambos fue una eternidad.

-No soy homosexual-tuvo el descaro de responder eso- solo me gustas tú, que lastima que no sientas lo mismo, discúlpame.

-Yo nunca dije que NO me gustaras, solo dije que estabas equivocado con tu lógica, no lo podemos hacer…-no sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, el beso lo alteró muchísimo- y te lo voy a demostrar.

Ante esas palabras, se acercó nuevamente a su ¿amigo? ¿pretendiente? no estaba claro eso y no interesaba ahora, solamente quería demostrarle que se equivocaba…lo volvió a besar pero ahora con lengua, ambos se encontraban bailando en sus bocas, hace mucho que ambos no tenían esa clase de contacto con otra persona.

Mientras, que el rubio, seguía sorprendido con las acciones del pequeño compañero, quien continuaba con una cara larga y seria que obviamente no coincidía con las picaras acciones. Pero a él no le importaba, hace mucho que no estaba con una mujer o con alguien más en la intimidad. Había soñado muchas veces este momento, no esperaba que Fry fuese tierno con él, o que le correspondiera, solamente quería tenerlo y hacerlo feliz.

Terminaron de besarse, mostrando una pequeña liga se salva los conectaba, el pelinegro bajo su mirada a los rojos pantalones de su compañero, quien claramente mostraba un bulto necesitado de ayuda. Bajo el zipper dejando una erección al descubierto…no tenía tiempo para sorprenderse por su gran tamaño, solamente se limitó a tomarlo de la base. El rubio dejó salir un pequeño gemido pero rápido cerro la boca, no quería escucharse taaaaan afeminado a pesar de la situación.

El pelinegro empezó a lamer la base como si se tratara de un caramelo, no tenía queja alguna por ello…"Pensé que esto sería más asqueroso" mantenía en su mente, era solo carne en su boca o al menos así lo quiso ver. Poco a poco introdujo el miembro en su boca con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a su pareja…cuando de repente sintió en su cabello la mano de este haciendo de nuevo cariñitos. Volteo sus ojos a ver a Zapp quien estaba sonrojado y su cienes mostraban algo de sudor y el cual con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo…

-No te preocupes-volteo su mirada al otro lado, su corazón no soportaba esa imagen tan erótica de su compañero haciéndose realidad, era tan inocente y sensual a pesar de que no mostraba expresión alguna al tener su verga en la boca…eso es lo que lo hacía tan excitante, casi como de su propiedad- simplemente haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Después de esas palabras, procedió a darle el blowjob de su vida, empezó a succionar primero lento y luego un poco más fuerte, "vamos, no te pierdas y solo hazlo", no era algo desagradable pero él quería mantener su compostura, podía sentir la hombría de ese hombre en su garganta. Mientras tanto el capitán se moría por dentro del placer, su respiración se hacía más pesada solamente se limitaba a jadear.

-Ah…sí-salían pocas palabras de su boca, mientras su cabeza se encontraba viendo al cielo, en donde su alma se encontraba en este momento al final de cuentas, la boca de Fry era tan tibia su pene quería estallar- que rico…wow-de repente sintió una mamada muy fuerte- OH FRY….ME VOY A…

Finalmente se vino en la garganta de este, quien rápidamente se separó del miembro para luego, sentir algo cálido y pegajoso en su cara y mientras tenía el semen en sus labios, no procesaba cuál era su sabor o si le gustó, se encontraba viendo el hinchado miembro de Zapp que seguía produciendo ese líquido. Rápidamente se acercó de nuevo y empezó a limpiarlo con su lengua, si una cosa detestaba el ex repartidor de pizzas era la suciedad, en cualquier situación, su amante volvió a tocarle la cabeza en señal de afecto e inconscientemente el pelinegro sonrió.

-Mira, que desastre- comentó el seme ,quien tomaría ventaja de la obsesión del chico por la limpieza- tan solo mira tu ropa.

Acto seguido, lo acercó a su regazo mientras lamia su cara llena de esperma, mientras con una mano, tomaba la hebilla de su pantalón y lo bajaba lentamente, mostrando su ropa interior el cual hacia notorio el boner .Rápidamente le quito el chaleco y playera dejando al descubierto el pecho de Fry,mostrando sus pezones erectos, este dejó salir un gemido al sentir como esos estaban siendo pellizcados y manoseados, mientras que su cuello era besado por el rubio, quien estaba realmente entretenido por ello.

-Ah…no se supone que-protestaba el chico mientras gemía de placer inconscientemente- tenga que ser divertido!

-No, no lo es…-respondió el joven con fuertes brazos-solo espera un momento.

Zapp,se levantó dejando a su querido en el suelo, quien tenía la mirada perdida, solamente observaba como este se terminaba por desvestir, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, en definitiva era todo un Adonis que cualquier se morirá por tener a su lado, pero no…en este momento estaba a punto de coger con otro hombre, a quien deseaba con todo su ser. Lucia tan tierno con esa cara apenada y sus piernas abiertas mostrando su ropa interior con una notable erección la cual creció al verlo desnudo.

-Wow…-fue la simple respuesta de Fry,su cerebro no procesaba que tan lejos había llego y lo que faltaba, solamente observaba como su espalda chocaba con una pared.

-Vamos no lo niegues…disfrutas hacer esto-empezó a decir el capitán con una voz grave mientras sonría maliciosamente, la lujuria se había apoderado de él. En este momento tenía ganas de volver loco a ese muchacho que lo enloquecía aunque, le costaba trabajo también asimilar que estaba sucediendo- tan solo mírate, ¿quién diría que detrás de esa cara de niño bueno, se encontraba alguien experto en mamadas?

-Yo..no…NO!-quiso defenderse, seguía en la postura de que él no era un pervertido a pesar de las circunstancias- por favor no…no soy eso.

-Entonces cómo explicas…-finalmente lo despojo de sus calzones liberando su duro falo- esto?! pero no te preocupes…lo que sigue no te va a doler mucho.

El joven abrió sus ojos asustado, iba a gritar pero nuevamente fue besado, su lengua nuevamente se encontraba en guerra, se sentía tan bien…en ese momento se resignó, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, no le importaba si tenía sentimientos por el sujeto que lo estaba besaba, o si era gay, o si su amiga estaba muerta o si ya no había nadie más en el mundo, ahora Zapp Brannigan era su mundo y nada más.

Recargado en la pared, movió sus brazos rodeando el cuello del capitán, extendió sus piernas mostrando todo su ser (y genitales) al descubierto y entre los labios de su pareja murmuró:

-Hazlo que tengas que hacer…-besó nuevamente al otro muchacho y cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable- vamos! ¿qué esperas?

Acto seguido,Zapp lentamente fue introduciéndose dentro de Fry,este al sentir la punta dentro de él gritó, era doloroso. Su espalda se mostraba tensa mientras salían lágrimas, las cuales crecían proporcionalmente al momento de que el pene de Brannigan se volvía más profundo en su entrada.

Nghh-solamente dejaba salir ruidos sin lógica causados por el doloroso placer que sentía, "Supongo que esto es lo que siente una chica" fue lo que se cruzó en su cabeza- nghhh ahhh Zapp! Zapp!

Al sentir los jadeos de su soldado en su pecho y estrecha entrada, el joven podía sentir su respiración de ambos…era un momento realmente especial, eran uno solo eran tantas cosas que Zapp quería decirle, cuanto lo amaba y cuanto había deseaba estar con él desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero ahora solo escuchaba a su amado gemir y llorando mientras se aferraba con él como si fuera lo único en su vida en este momento.

Entonces, empezaron las embestidas, en este momento no se contuvo el militar, fue rápido y salvaje, como un animal en celo. Mientras que el civil cuya mente estaba en blanco gritaba por más mientras movía sus caderas vulgarmente, quería sentirse bien, jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida, esta clase de sexo era casi una droga para él.

-Más! dame más- gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras su próstata estaba siendo invadida por la verga de ese hombre que en este momento era lo más importante y quería tenerlo dentro de él- soy tuyo nghahhhhhhhh.

-Sí…-no dejaba de moverse dentro de su compañero, se sentía realmente excitado y seducido por esas palabras, esos movimientos…estaba por reventar de felicidad- Si! vamos! grita más…quiero hacerte feliz, mi amor…ah….ah….creo que voy a

En ese momento, se vinieron al mismo tiempo, fue una sensación única, al sentir sus cuerpos fusionados, Fry arqueo su espalda y soltó semen en el pecho de ambos. Lentamente Zapp salió fuera de Fry con mucho cuidado y contempló a este recargado, muy apenas podía moverse, toda su cadera y miembros íntimos estaban cubiertos de espeso semen, su cabello estaba desarreglado ,lleno de sudor y su mirada perdida en ese orgasmo que sintió minutos atrás, en definitiva era un cambio radical, casi vulgar, pero para Brannigan esa imagen decía más que mil "Te amo" o poemas cursis, era la belleza en persona.

-Tenías razón…-fue lo salió de sus labios llenos de saliva y diversos fluidos, mientras empezó a reír de una manera ronca, casi tétrica- tenías razón.

El rubio se acercó con él, lo cubrió con algo de su ropa como si fuera una sábana, lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente, su pequeño amante cerro los ojos para quedar dormido del cansancio.

-Te amo…-susurraba mientras acariciaba el pelo de Fry quien estaba profundamente dormido- eres lo único que tengo.

Horas después, se vistieron y regresaron silenciosamente al campamento que estaba en un fuerte donde acostumbraban descansar. Para la sorpresa de ambos estaba Leela ahí cocinando una rata muerta en una pequeña fogata, definitivamente estaba viva.

-Leela!-Fry abrazó alegremente a su amiga cíclope- sigues viva!

-Por supuesto que estoy viva!-respondió algo confundida- ni que me hubieran comido los gatos o hubiera muerto en una explosión, pero me alegro de verte a ti también.

-KW que linda escena-interrumpió Zapp-si me permiten iré a sentarme por allá, tanto caminar me cansó.

-Ha! claro..-respondió la chica sin importarle mucho, solo observó como él se alejaba y caía en un lugar del suelo, para luego murmurar en el oído del chico que la abrazaba- No te preocupes, entiendo que estaban entrenando para el fin del mundo.

**FIN.**

Terminé! 10 hojas en Word, espero que haya valido la pena a pesar de que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este tipo. Y ah! para los que se sacaron de onda con lo de Fry teniendo el cabello negro, es que así luce el diseño beta de él xD

Espero, algún día animarme y escribir otra historia pero en su universo, regular que ideas no me faltan. See ya! Gracias si dejan reviews.


End file.
